1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner, such as a vehicular air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most vehicular air conditioners include an air mix door which adjustably determines the ratio between air flows passing through and bypassing a heating core. The temperature of air discharged from the air conditioner depends on the position of the air mix door. The position of the air mix door is controlled in accordance with a desirec temperature within the vehicle passenger compartment.
Some advanced vehicular air conditioners include a temperature sensor residing at a point immediately downstream of a cooling evaporator. There are several preset patterns for control of the air mix door position. The control patterns are changed from one to another in accordance with the temperature signal from the sensor, in order to efficiently adjust the temperature within the vehicle passenger compartment. A microcomputer unit is used to select the control patterns and also to perform other control functions. Thus, the capacity of a memory in the microcomputer unit must be large enough to hold the control patterns.